WTF?
by Ferimetta
Summary: It's a new spin on our favorite cliche! Jin thinks Avatar is just some loser anime show...until she and her sister get sucked in! Now Jin must survive in the Avatar world, where toilets don't exsist, and niether does sympathy...


**WTF?**

**Hello, people! First off I'd like to thank you for choosing this fic. THANK YOU! Short title, I know, and if you don't know what it means, you probably shouldn't be reading it! Otherwise, here is a new spin on our favorite cliché! Enjoy! **

**(A special thanks to Wanderingmind911 for taking the time out of her Novel to edit this work.) **

**Chapter One: **A Peaceful Evening…

**"Don't worry, it has airbags..." Famous Last Words**

"Idiotic, Abby! That's what it is! **Idi-ot-tic**! It's a show for overweight seven year olds and loser geek no-lives like YOU! But obviously that's something _your _amoeba sized brain can't understand!"

Abby's eyes flared up. "So I guess your show about whiney, bitchy, bratty, teens' dancing for the camera like a bunch of sluts having seizures ISN'T retarded?"

"What?" Jin gasped, smiling in frustration. "_Retarded? _Where the hell have you been, you stark loser!Laguna Beach is, like, the greatest show, EVER! And this was the one where L.C. was FINALLY going to ask Stephen out! But _no_! You recorded it over with your fag-tastic Aviator the last…Squat, bender or whatever."

"It's Avatar The Last Air Bender," Abby corrected her. "And you can always catch your domestically-challenged show later."

"And like you couldn't watch _your _Japanation takeovershow some other time?"

"It was my favorite one!" Abby protested.

"Let me guess," Jin smirked. "The one you _haven't _seen over a thousand times?"

Abby's faced flushed. "At least I don't make out with the screen every time Stephen face shows up!"

"I do not! That's a lie you little brat!"

"Whatever! It's true and _you _know it!"

The two sisters took siege for a moment, glaring at each other with hints of frustration, which had less to do with the show, and more to do with them being home alone together for too long. Jin was breathing heavily, as if she was about to burst into flames, and Abby had her arms crossed, thinking of ways she could make her older sister suffer without dad finding out.

"What's so great about your show, anyway?" She asked, finally.

"Well what's great about _yours_?"

"Everything! It has action, romance, comedy, tragedy, interesting characters that you DON'T find in your crap high school… an actual _plot_."

Jin's mouth gaped open. "Laguna Beach _has _a plot!"

"I never said it didn't," Abby said, smirking deviously.

The elder sister rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. If you want to watch your fag-tastic Asian turd-muffin show with senseless violence and a 'plot' written by a bunch of losers who were shunned at their high school, be my guest."

"Hey, I've _seen_ your show," Abby said, following her sister away from the kitchen. "And it's no better. Besides, have you ever seen an episode of Avatar?"

"Never have, never will," Jin muttered.

"I'll cut you a deal then," Abby offered. "If you watch one episode of Avatar and can _honestly _say it's a fag-tastic thirty minutes waste of time, I will by you the _complete _season of LB."

Jin raised her eyebrows. "You mean it?"

"I mean it."

"_Swear_?"

"On my mother's grave," Abby promised.

"Our mother isn't dead, retard," Jin, hitting her sister's head, and made her way back to the living room.

As Abby got the DVR ready, Jin looked outside. The storm was raging relentlessly, pounding the windows like heavy nails. In the near distance, lightning struck.

"Maybe we should wait," she said, nervously.

"Don't be such a nerd Jin," Abby snapped, turning on the cable. "It's just a little rain."

"A little rain! The sky is practically _falling_."

"The sky can't fall, smart one," Abby smirked.

"I was being sarcastic you little freak with a rat's butt for a face." The little made a face at her sister, and turned on the saved program.

"Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony…"

Jin sunk her head in her hands. _Nothing is worth this. _

Halfway through the show—in which Abby was on the edge of her seat holding her pillow, and Jin was struggling to understand what was going on (Who was that scarred dude? Why was he chasing the boy with the arrow on his head? What was up with that flying bear? How did people living in a tribal period of time know what pants were?)—lighting struck near the house, not ten feet away.

For a second nothing happened and then…

"Oh _man_!" Abby moaned. The lights went out!"

"Oh darn," Jin said words dripping with sarcasm. "It was just getting to the good part, too." Abby shot her a glare, and then crawled behind the T.V.

"What are you doing?" Jin asked.

"Dad has a back up power opt down here," Abby said, rummaging through the wires. "He used it when the satellite used to get mucked up. It has a battery source to run the T.V."

"How do you know all this?"

Abby scowled. "Maybe if you spent a little more time doing things with dad than acting like mom and jumping on his case, then you would know, too." Jin opened her mouth, but closed it, and didn't take the bait. Instead she went to the storage room and came back with a flashlight, holding it behind Abby.

"Thanks," the younger sister said, checking the labels on the cords. "I think this might be it hold on…"

Lightning struck. Hard, fierce. Five feet away from their house, hitting the circuit breaker. A blinding light flashed before Abby and Jin, and then, before either could get away from the wires, a jolt of electricity passed through them, and sent them careening across the room. They hit the wall, and slumped over one another.

Abby was unconscious. Jin was fighting for it, struggling to keep her eyes open. She saw a strange figure approach her, bluish and translucent.

Then she too passed out.

* * *

Abby woke in stages. Her conscious state told her she was still in the living room, but as the surroundings and noises became more visible, the young girl realized she was in a forest. But that was impossible. Jin and she had been in the living room, tinkering with the cords to…

Oh, shit.

Despite every logical thought going through her mind, Abby slowly dawned upon the thought that, just maybe, they had been transported to the Avatar World.

Abby looked up. Jin was standing over her, arms crossed, eyes blazing.

"You're so dead when dad hears about this."


End file.
